Darren Wershler
Darren Sean Wershler-Henry (born 1966)Wershler-Henry, Darren S. (Darren Sean), 1966-, VIAF, OCLC, Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 11, 2019. is a Canadian experimental poet, non-fiction writer, and cultural critic. Life Wershler is a former grave digger. Between 1997 and 2002 he was the senior editor of Coach House Books, where the works he edited included several highly acclaimed books of contemporary innovative poetry, including Fidget by Kenneth Goldsmith (2000), both volumes of Seven Pages Missing ''(the collected works of Steve McCaffery, 2000 and 2002), ''Lip Service by Bruce Andrews (2001), and Eunoia by Christian Bök (2002). Wershler is the youngest poet discussed in Marjorie Perloff's 21st Century Modernism, which analyzes his 2nd book of poetry, the tapeworm foundry. He has instructed courses in communication studies at York University and Wilfrid Laurier University, and is the research chair in media and contemporary literature (tier 2) at Concordia University. He has authored several books about the Internet, technology, and culture, as well as occasional essays on pop culture for newspapers and magazines such as Brick, Broken Pencil and This Magazine. He lives in Montreal, Quebec. Recognition the tapeworm foundry was a Trillium Book Award finalist in 2000. Publications Poetry *''At the Clear Spot''. Toronto: Tortoiseshell & Black, 1996. *''NICHOLODEON: a book of lowerglyphs''. Toronto: Coach House, 1998 **''Nine Leaves from Nicholodeon: A book of lowerglyphs''. Toronto: SinOver Tan, 1994. *''the tapeworm foundry; andor, the dangerous prevalence of imagination''. Toronto: Anansi, 2001. *''apostrophe (with Bill Kennedy). Toronto: ECW Press, 2006. *''Update (with Bill Kennedy). Montreal: Snare, 2010. Non-fiction *''The Complete Idiot’s Guide to Online Shopping for Canadians'' (with Preston Gralla). Scarborough, ON: Prentice-Hall, 1999. *''Shift Internet Directory 2001: Top picks and the skinny from the shift list'' (with Scott Mitchell). Scarborough, ON: Prentice-Hall, 2000. *''CommonSpace: Beyond Virtual Community'' (with Mark Surman). Don Mills, ON: Pearson, 2001. *''The Original Canadian City Dweller's Almanac'' (with Hal Niedzviecki). Toronto: Viking, 2002. *''Free as in Speech and Beer: Open source, peer-to-peer and the economics of the online revolution''. London, New York, & Toronto: Prentice-Hall, 2002. *''The Iron Whim: A fragmented history of typewriting''. Ithaca, NY: Cornell University Press, 2005; Ithaca, NY, & London: Cornell University Press, 2007. * A Brief yet Extensive History of Rodeo Clowns (with Bill Kennedy) *''Guy Maddin's My Winnipeg''. Toronto & Buffalo, NY: University of Toronto Press, 2010. *''News that Stays News: Marshall Mcluhan and media poetics''. Ann Arbor, MI: University of Michican Library, 2011. *''Dynamic Fair Dealing: Creating Canadian culture online''. Toronto: University of Toronto Press, 2014. Edited *''The Common Sky: Canadian writers against the war'' (edited with Stephen Pender; Mark Higgins). Toronto: Three Squares Press, 2003. *''The Alphabet Game: A bpNichol reader'' (edited with Lori Emerson). Toronto: Coach House, 2007. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy WorldCat.Search results = au:Darren Wershler, WorldCat, OCLC Online Computer Library Center Inc. Web, June 13, 2019. See also *List of Canadian poets References Notes External links ;Poems *[https://poets.org/poem/tapeworm-foundry-excerpt the tapeworm foundry (excerpt)] at the Academy of American Poets *Darren Wershler-Henry at the Electronic Poetry Center ;Audio / video *Darren Wershler-Henry interview on NPR Weekend Edition ;Books *Darren S. Wershler-Henry at Amazon.com ;About *Darren Wershler at the Canadian Film Center *Darren Wershler-Henry profile in Taddle Creek Magazine *dw: Alienated: Darren Wershler Official website *Darren Wershler's faculty page at Concordia University *[http://www.newyorker.com/arts/critics/books/2007/04/09/070409crbo_books_acocella Review of The Iron Whim] in The New Yorker *[http://www.nytimes.com/2007/05/06/books/review/Glenn.t.html?_r=1&oref=slogin Review of The Iron Whim] in the New York Times Category:Canadian poets Category:Living people Category:1966 births Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets